Kiss it better
by Sapphire402
Summary: (Post 1x09 'The Siren') Lyla admits she was wrong and makes it up to Sirena


Who would have thought writing lesbian sex as a bisexual female would be so hard? I'm so done with this lol

First time writing smut, hope it isn't too awkward.

Enjoy xx

* * *

"I- Ah, I'm sorry for today, I shouldn't have asked you to sing that song."

"Yeah, but it's me who did." They were lying on Sirena's bed. Lyla rested on her belly, feet dangling in the air, her left cheek pressed against the pillow in a way that muffled her words a little, while Sirena was on her back, looking up.

It was strange not sleeping in the open. But, really, all parts of their life were strange at this point.

Lyla lifted her head just enough to be clearly heard, "Yes, but that's because you're too nice, and always let me talk you into things!"

Sirena turned to her.

"That's because we're friends, Lyla. And I trust you." Lyla scoffed and buried her head in her pillow.

It didn't last. She was soon rising again, her forearms against the mattress. Lyla looked at the other girl with a frown, though she let it go fast, and brought her right arm around Sirena's waist, laying her hand on her friend's soft hip. She heaved herself up, moved closer to Sirena, and leaned on her so her face was inches from the younger girl's.

"Well, that's good I suppose, because I'm not apologizing again." She lifted her right hand to Sirena's cheek and started playing with her hair while the younger one tittered.

"You are so good to me Lyla, even if you talk me into the most outrageous things." Sirena caressed lightly her friend's hips with her fingertips, just enough to make Lyla sigh. Then she lowered her eyes and smiled softly, accomplished.

"Mmh-mh." Lyla lowered her head and started lightly nuzzling her neck, breathing her in and leaving some feather-soft kisses here and there.

"You smell like sea less and less." Lyla murmured right on the soft skin of her long, vulnerable neck, keeping herself from biting and marking the offered flesh.

"We already spent a lot of time on land…" Sirena's voice was breathy, her attention flimsy. She let her hands fall again on the bed, too distracted to do anything other than lie there and offer her body to her friend's mercy.

Lyla once again got up a bit. She was now with her hands flat on either side of Sirena's shoulders.

"That's why I want to take away Zac's powers fast!" The harsh words popped Sirena's sweet bubble of sleepy contentedness. She forced her limbs to respond her and manoeuvred her arms under Lyla's body so she could hug her around her shoulders.

"Please, let's not talk about this even at night, Lyla." She whined slightly, and Lyla huffed but let go of the topic, rearranging herself so she could lean her weight on her left elbow and forearm while her right hand went to grab the other girl's hip and caressed her side.

"Whatever," She kissed her. A nice, little kiss right on the lips. "These legs are so awkward!" Lyla lamented before kissing her again. "I never know where to leave them."

"I think they're cool," grinned sweetly Sirena, lying her own kisses on the friend's cheeks and lips.

Lyla backed off a little, "Look at you," and she did, she stared deeply into Sirena's ocean eyes – trying to see the changes in her, but really hoping to see the things that stayed the same, "Talking like a land girl all of a sudden." Then she didn't let the girl answer, if she even wanted too, not to negate or to advocate for the humans. She pressed their lips together again, not allowing the other a respite and deepening the kiss, opening slightly her own lips and gently urging Sirena to do the same.

Sirena gasped a little and let Lyla do as she pleased, enjoying the attention the older girl paid her, nibbling gently on her lower lip then sucking it into her own mouth and lavishing it with wet attention. Sirena's breath pattern accelerated and she buried her hands in the other girl's blond hair. When Lyla released her lip and thrust her tongue in her friend's mouth, Sirena couldn't help but curl her fingers.

Lyla came up, breathing deeply.

"Stop scratching me." She breathed, lying those teasingly soft kisses on her neck, shoulders, then up again on her cheeks and eyes.

"'m not!" but she moved her hands down to Lyla's shoulders and tilted her head to give her friend more space to kiss her neck. Lyla got the hint and began sucking and grazing her teeth against the supple skin. Her right hand caressed the other girl's side, starting with circular motions on her hip, before getting to long strokes all over her flesh, from her waist, to her breast, to her thigh, and wasn't _that_ a change, from caressing scales, to feeling an expanse of skin that seemed never-ending. She refused to think about it and concentrated instead on discovering the new curves of Sirena's behind with her hands, keeping up with their lovely kisses at the same time. Then the hand massaging the newly soft globes went up to her lower back, hugging her closer.

Sirena thought her right leg was in the way, but couldn't move it, as Lyla was basically lying on it. So she lifted her left leg instead, bent at the knee, with her sole on the bed, but that was such a strange sensation. She didn't know where to leave her new limbs, as she wasn't underwater, and they couldn't just dangle aimlessly and flutter to show her pleasure like her fin did. So she let her leg fall on the bed, exposing her inner thigh without thought.

Lyla took unashamed advantage of that, working her hand into the soft flesh.

A little gasp escaped Sirena's lips as those nimble, dry fingers touched her new skin, pressing into her new muscles. This was nicer than having a tail, so many new sensations! But Lyla still didn't seem convinced, exploring her legs with single-minded focus, until the outside of her hand graced a place that had Sirena screaming. The other girl was quick to remove her hands, and switched from lazy arousal to hovering worriedly in seconds.

"What is it? What kind of human weakness have I hurt?"

Sirena was panting.

"What weakness? Oh, Lyla! I didn't hurt, it felt... strange, but so good! Wouldn't you do it again, Lyla?"

And, well, Lyla could hardly deny such a sweet request from her friend. She showed more cautions this time, tracing the girl's inner tight with the softest of touches. She stopped kissing Sirena, and spent a long time concentrated only on the pale flesh, never averting her gaze from the task at hand. She willfully ignored Sirena's soft tremors and took her time to reach the darker part of her new anatomy. Light, fuzzy hair was growing around the soft lips of her human sex, and wasn't that a surprise. None of them had body hair as mermaids and everything was a new discovery. Lyla's favourite one, though, was, without doubt, the sounds Sirena made when she went ahead and grazed the soft, wet skin. That was another thing: a whitish, transparent substance was steadily moisturizing Sirena's intimates, and Lyla couldn't help slowly running her fingers through it, making Sirena start and cry out in shocked pleasure. She was so sensitive, Lyla barely had to touch her, but the more she explored, the more her friend became comfortable with her touch.

She was gently rubbing the walls of her sex, closing in on the little hole that fluttered under her touch, when she stopped. She went back to tracing the outer parts and ignored Sirena's frustrated little noises in favour of kissing her breasts. Now, this was familiar, known, and the moan Sirena voiced was almost comforting, other than extremely titillating. Her right hand kept gently exploring her friend's wet heat. She went continuously from the soft skin of her inner thighs to the damp folds of her new sex, lightly caressing and, sometimes, dipping slightly between them, teasing her hole. Sirena's sounds were sweet as any song and when Lyla pressed a little more firmly on her mount with the palm of her hand, the younger girl stopped clawing at her shoulders in favour of intertwining her long fingers in Lyla's hair, pushing down. The blonde grinned and went willingly.

She kissed Sirena's belly and over her hipbones, acquainting herself with the feeling of Sirena's skin without her scales. Sirena laughed breathlessly at the ticklish sensation and pushed her more; Lyla obliged. She kissed her mount and lower still until she found a little nub, at which Sirena agreed noisily. Her tongue peeked out and touched gently. After being met with enthusiast approval she did it several times more before starting to lick therearound.

She let herself be guided by the other girl's noises, drawing circles with her tongue, exploring the new taste and rubbing with her fingers around the wet hole. She pushed with her tongue as far as she could, listening intently to gauge the other girl's pleasure. Her tongue grew tired sooner than she would have expected, had she been thinking about it, so Lyla returned to licking the sensitive nub and started pushing just the tip of a slender finger into the now spasming hole. Sirena got more and more winded, moaning and turning her head this way and that, until, with a last "Ah!", she sunk into the bed as though robbed of all energy.

Lyla came up from between her legs and licked her lips free of the moisture with a pensive look, still debating over whether or not she liked the taste "That was… _so_ good."

"There," Lyla nodded to herself, a little smug, "am I forgiven now?"

Sirena smiled oh so sweetly, all flushed from their activities, pulled Lyla to her and kissed the other girl without a care, and against her lips murmured,

"Always."


End file.
